Akadasi
Akadası, earlier known as Nilaka is the third largest and the least populous Governorate of Jakania. Centrally located within the nation it has remained administratively important and is home to the former capital Diyarıvakan. History Ancient The dense jungles of Akadası remained largely uninhabited even as the first early humans spread across what would become modern Jakania. The first major settlement took place during the Jelbo-Tukaric Migrations. As the Jelbo-Tukaric's settled the eastern plains they drove many of the original population into the jungles. Villages and farms were carved out of the jungles around the banks of the river Nilak (Niş). During the 5th century Akadası was conquered by the Augustan Empire though the region was left largely autonomous, the Augustans settling for establishing an outpost at the mouth of the Niş from which they extracted tribute. The trade that grew out of the outposts brought a golden age to the settlements along the river and villages grew to towns built in stone. Turjak Nilaka In 1050 the Kafuristani tribal leader Turjak lead a mass migration of Tukaric nomads into Augustan territory. After a long campaign of skirmishes the empire allowed Turjak and his people to settle the land between the Yeşilsur mountains and the river Darissa. After the treaty had been signed he travelled up the river Niş and became fascinated by the local population, their culture and architecture. He chose to construct his capital city far upriver, naming it Nilaka. Constructed near excellent farmland it grew quickly and as it was set on the wide and navigable river Turjak and his successors had little trouble administrating the realm through the use of fast ships. Unification The Kingdom of Nilaka was in the beginning of the 22nd century invaded by Giita Havesh, the ruler of Hufata. Nilaka was already weakened from earlier wars and misgrowth and in 2112 King Ata III surrendered and Nilaka was integrated to the growing nation that was to become Jakania. Politics The people of Akadası are traditionally very liberal, favouring a small, secular government and little market regulation. It held the strongest support for Jakanian secession from the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation. Currently the local legislation is dominated by the National Liberal Party. Geography Most of Akadası is covered in dense tropical jungles, for a long time a natural protection against outside enemies. To the north lies the mighty Yeşilsur mountains, which provides a natural border against the more arid Sonat. From the western part of the mountains runs the Niş River. It begins near Nişkek, the provincial capital and flows in the southern ocean near Diyarıvakan, current capital and largest city of the governorate. In dryer northern areas there are plentiful archaeological sites from the Deltarian invasion during the 2352 Revolution. Akadası has a long coast against the Perarctic Ocean, and this is also where most of the population is located. The long stretches of white beaches are a large tourist attraction. Due to ages of deforestation large open fields stretch north towards the edge of the massive jungles. Demographics As Akadası is largely covered in dense jungles and most of the remaining open land is home to agriculture, the inhabited areas are very densely populated. The cityscapes stretches along the banks of the Niş river and the coastline, with the largest of them being Nişkek and Diyarıvakan. Ethnicity The majority of Akadası are ethnically Tukaric. It also holds one of the larger minority populations of Kalopians, predominately found in the north. Religion Most Akadası (about 85%) are Ahmadi, and Ahmadism plays a large role in the every day life of the population. Even so, a majority of Akadası also believe in a secular government, believing that the state and the church shouldn't mix. Economy Akadası's economy is largely agrarian, most of the central and eastern regions of being covered in farmland that has been claimed from the forests. Along the coast the tourist industry is vitally important and one of few sectors of the economy that survived the nationalizations. Category:Jakania Category:Regions Category:Regions of Jakania